


Mrs.Emily

by 109sartz



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Trans Female Character, William mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/109sartz/pseuds/109sartz
Summary: "Mrs Emily?"She froze at the young child's voice. She knew that voice way too well.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Mrs.Emily

**Author's Note:**

> BIG WARNIGZ FOR IMPLIED CHILD ABUSE,CHILD DEATH MENT AND SOME VIOLENCE ":(
> 
> STAY SAFE!!!:0 LOVE Yall

"Mrs Emily?"

She froze at the young child's voice. She knew that voice way too well.

"Yes,Michael",Bonnie answered as she stopped doing the dishes and turned to the young kid.

"C-can I talk to you?"she asked,clutching the teddy bear,she carried on her person all the time,to herself. "It's about my father".

Bonnie shrugged,her honey kissed skin looked lovely in her simply yellow sundress. 

"Of course,why don't you sit down"she suggests,she cleaned her hands and then sat at the table waiting for Micheal.

Michael joined her at the table.

"You know those missing kids?"she asked.

Bonnie nodded,not liking where this was headin.

"We-He-I-we did it!"

She confessed,shaking now.

"He made me help him,they are all dead!"

She was crying.

Violently sobs coming out her small body.

Bonnie didn't say anything,staring at her blankley.

"What else",Bonnie asks.

"He sometimes hits us and-I'm scared of him,he makes me hurt others".Michael is clutching her own hair and sobbing.

Bonnie bite her lower lip.

She spread out her arms across the table and used her long fingers to grabbed Michael's.

Bonnie twisted the young kid's frail arms.

"Shut up!"

She whispered,in a dry and sour voice.

"DON'T LIE ABOUT WILLIAM ABOUT THAT,DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME",she barked.

Michael tried to pull her arms free from her. Causing her to only tighten her grip on Michael,digging her fake nails into her soft skin.

"I'm I'm not lying",she whimpered out,she just wanted to get help.

"Please,Mrs.Emily,Please",she sobbed,as Bonnie coutined to dig her nails into her flesh.

She broke flesh and blood started to flow.

"Mrs.EMILY",she half shrieked and Bonnie finally let go,Michael pulled away and toppled over onto the floor clutching her teddy and arms.

"Stop lying",Bonnie repeated. 

Michael started panicing.

Her breathing started to shorten.

It was like whenever father was mad at her.

She closed her eyes waiting for some other kind of impact,to be kicked or have some heavy object thrown at her.

"Get up,now",Bonnie says,slowly walking over to the sobbing child.

"I'm not lying",Michael repeated.

"Look,sunshine,if you tell anyone else about the lies you told me,I will break you".

Bonnie voice was calming and much like honey,it was odd how she can say such cruel words with an angelic voice.

Michael laid there,weighing her options,tell and get hurt,don't tell and continued to get hurt.

The second was as bad.

She knew every way her father would hurt her.

She was to being hurt in that way.

"Fine,I won't tell".

Her words felt like acid in her mouth.

"I wont tell anymore lies".

She whispered out,getting up.Bonnie smiled and gave her a hug.

Michael made a promise to herself to never tell.


End file.
